TROUBLE INSIDE 2J
by sylarbadass
Summary: What happen when Logan and Kendall are pledged by the dead? read and find out.. people give it a chance you might like it..


It was a dark and rainy morning at the Palm Woods; all the boys of 2J were sound asleep. Kendall laying half on his bed and half off, Logan with his head buried into his pillows with the blankets all the way up to his neck and in the next room lied Carlos with his feet on his head bored and James with his face to the wall with soft little snore coming from him. The boys were left alone that weekend, Momma Knight and Katie left on a five-day trip with Kelly to see her brand new little niece. Everything was going good the boys had manned to stay out of trouble with the help of Logan who was battling food poisoning because of Kendall desire for Italian food. It was around 1:30am when Logan was jolted from his bed with the urge to puke. Logan ran into the living room hitting the kitchen table with a thud after the pain was gone he flung open the bathroom door, had soon as he reached the toilet. He wasted no time in throwing everything up that was left in his stomach with wasn't much. Logan lifted himself up off the floor and looked into the mirror.

"I look like crap! I am going to kill him when." Logan felt that same feeling once more and fell right back to the front of the toilet throwing more up, about 3 minutes of nonstop puking he grabbed the nearest towel and wiped his face. Once again, Logan looked to the mirror after picking his head up from the sink; he was dead tired of puking. Logan brought his eyes up too see how sick he really looked but when he did he saw a woman behind him. She looked about in her 40's with blond hair; her eyes were one of pain. She had blood dripping down her face; her cheeks were full of cuts, she open her mouth to speak but only flies came out. Logan saw this woman and screams out.

"Ahhhh! Kendall!" Logan yelled slamming the bathroom door open, he then ran into the darkness of the kitchen and hit someone. He felt arms wrap around him; he looked up to see Kendall standing there.

"Logie are you ok? You look like you seen a ghost?" Kendall asks with concern in his voce. He could feel that Logan was shaking with fear; he thought Logan's food poising was getting worse.

"No! Do I look ok Kendall? There was a fucking woman standing in the bathroom with me!" Logan yelled out, he was scared as hell.

"What? Come on Logan a woman, I think you are hopped on too many meds." Kendall said looking into the bathroom. Logan wiggled his way out of Kendall arms and stood there right in front of him.

"I am not hopped up on meds! There was a fucking woman standing there! Kendall I saw her! I am not hallucinatory! She was there! "Logan yelled his voice was getting louder and louder.

"Logan you were just having a nightmare that's all, so calm down and let's go back to bed before you wake up James and Carlos." Kendall went to grab Logan's hand when he saw a shadow move in the bathroom. Logan saw Kendall's eyes widen and turned to the bathroom himself.

"You saw something didn't you?" Logan asked jerking his head back so he could look at Kendall.

"No, I didn't see anything." Logan was about to speak when the bathroom door slammed on its own making Kendall and himself jump back. Kendall grabbed hold of Logan and pulled him into the living room. He and Logan backup until they hit the couch both of them falling onto it. Logan landed in Kendall's lap; he turned around to look at him.

"It was just the wind." Kendall said he was trying to think rational; he didn't want to add to Logan's freak out.

"What wind? We are in a confided place and there are no window open to make wind, there is no air moving." Logan said in a satiated voice. Both boys were about to move when they heard a noise coming from the bathroom, within a few seconds the door came flying open, shampoo bottles, tooth brushes, toilet paper anything you could think of come flying into the kitchen and living room. Kendall threw Logan onto the floor before jumping down to lay beside him.

"No damn ghost, hun Kendall?" Logan yelled to him. After the noise and objected stopped hitting them, Logan and Kendall stood up slowly and looked around the room to see if anything was there.

"Do you see anything?" Kendall asked walking up behind Logan.

"Oh you mean like the bloody woman I saw standing behind me in the bathroom."

"Yes!" Kendall and Logan walked very close to each other around the couch. "Logan stop touching me?" Logan stopped and turned around to look at Kendall.

"I am not touching you?"

"What do you mean you're not touching me?" Kendall voice sounding a little scared when he asked. Logan and Kendall both looked down to where Kendall was being touched on his leg and saw two cold pale hands with cuts and blood dripping from them.

"Ahhh!" Kendall started to scream but he could not run, the hands had grabbed him and Logan pulling them down to the ground.

"Get it off, get it off!" Logan screamed, he was kicking and trying to shake the hands from his legs. Logan was too involved in trying to break free of the hands he didn't see Kendall get up. Logan felt someone grab him by the back of his collar.

"The slide Logie now!" Kendall yelled. He pushed Logan up first, once Logan was up he looked down for any sign of Kendall, he was starting to get worried.

"Logan help something got my legs!" Kendall yelled up through the slide. Logan propped his feet on the side of the slide and then slid in so he could help Kendall.

"Grab my hands!" Logan felt Kendall grab his arms he could fell Kendall fighting. "Kendall clam down you're going to make me lose my grip!"

"Logan pull me up now!" Logan started to pull Kendall up using all of his strength he had, within moments Kendall was laying on top of Logan all out of breath. Kendall soon rolled over to land on side of him.

"What the hell is going on?" before Logan could answer a shadow came from the darkness to stand in front of them. Logan and Kendall both looked up and saw Carlos there his face full of sweat, his body drained of all energy, his eyes looked yellow. His hands cover in what could only be blood. Kendall grabbed on to Logan and pushed him towards the slide again.

"Cccc- Carlos?" Kendall asked. His body was shaking just has much has Logan was. Both boys watched as Carlos pulled his arm from its place and then started to drink his own blood that was it for Kendall and Logan; he had pushed Logan down the slide and soon was after him. Both boys hit the ground.

"What the hell was that?" Logan yelled. This was getting too out if control.

"Carlos is a zombie! He is dead!" Kendall yelled he was starting to freak out. He and Logan looked at each other not knowing what to do.

"The front door!" Logan called out. He grabbed Kendall and started to run only for a few kitchens knife to be thrown at them. One flies right by Kendall's head making him stop.

"What the fuck?" Kendall yelled, he saw one coming right for him and Logan. He pulled Logan down to the ground.

"This is all a fucking dream! It's not real, I am still asleep." Logan said he pulled his knees up to his chest and started to rock back and forth. Kendall saw and slapped the back of the head.

"Logan now is not the time to start this shit! We got to get out of here now!" Kendall pushed Logan to the ground. "Crawl Now!" right before the boys started moving towards the front door, the stove shot fire from it. "That's it on done!" Kendall grabbed Logan pulling him up with him and both boys ran to the door, opening it up they saw a body with no head and in the headless body hand was the head of James, his eyes were in the back of his head blood dripping down his mouth and a bullet hole in the middle of his forehead.

"Oh my God! Its James!" Logan said. He felt Kendall wrap his arms around him; he and Kendall started walking back until they hit the table. They were stuck, trapped like rats. Logan and Kendall watched as the headless body, Carlos the zombie and the woman ghost coming closer to them. Logan and Kendall were holding onto each other crying.

"This is it! I am going to die! I love you Logie!"

"Love you too!" Logan answer back, both boys closed their eyes and waited for the end to come. As the monsters were only inches, away them the lights came back on and laugher could be heard throughout the apartment. Kendall and Logan heard and open they eyes to see Carlos, James and Momma Knight standing there looking at them with nothing but smiles on their faces. Kendall let go of Logan and they just watched them.

"What the hell?" Kendall asked, that is when he saw Katie pop up from the kitchen, she had an evil smile pasted on her face; she walked right up to her brothers.

"This is pay back for videoing me dancing and singing on my bed and putting it up on you tube. Now everyone will see Kendall Knight and Logan Mitchell from Big time Rush running around and crying like little babies." Katie said holding up her camera.

"You were all in on his?" Kendall ask, looking at James, Carlos, and his mom. He couldn't believe this was all a setup. He and Logan knew Katie would try to get them back somehow but not like this.

"Yep from the started, Carlos and I told you and Logan not to film her but you two didn't listen." James said. Kendall was going to tell them off when he turned and saw Logan there; he hadn't said a damn thing.

"Logan you ok? You look a little green." Kendall asked. Logan looked at everyone in the room and then made a mad dash to the kitchen sink and puked. "Well I guess the food poisoning didn't wear off yet."


End file.
